


Three Times

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets shot. Not once, three times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times

The moon is the only source of light that they have. Dean crouches down behind a log, setting his rifle quietly on top. He closes one eye and looks through the scope with the other. There’s a figure in the distance but it’s too far away for Dean to make a shot.

Suddenly there’s a rustle behind him, but before Dean can turn around three shots blast right into his side. He curses loudly, clutching the side that is now painted with colour. Dean whips his head around to see who the shooter is.

He’s met by Cas grinning widely, a hand on his hip, his rifle hanging off his shoulder by it’s sling.

“You little fucker.” Dean says, before he whips his gun around and shoots Cas three times. Cas’ grin immediately vanishes and he stumbles back slightly as the paint balls explode all across his stomach.

“Hey! That’s cheating! I shot you, Dean. You’re out!” Cas yells, stomping his foot on the ground. Dean laughs and pulls himself up off the ground.

“Yeah, well that’s payback for shooting me nearly point black three times! You couldn’t have shot me just once?” Dean asks, raising his eyebrows as he stalks over to his boyfriend.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. My fingers must have slipped.” Cas says sarcastically, blinking up at Dean as he encircles Cas’ waist with his arms. 

“Oh, of course. I mean a small guy like you, with these big, heavy rifles. You don’t stand a chance.” Cas lets out a small chuckle which quickly turns into a small moan as Dean kisses and nips at his neck.

“Dean. What do you think you’re doing?” he asks, resting his arms casually on top of Dean’s shoulders.

“Can’t blame me. You come over here lookin’ all dirty and covered in paint and expect me to not jump your bones? Although it would be preferable if you were wearing less clothes…” Dean trails off, thoughts of a dirty, paint splashed and very naked Cas suddenly filling his head. Cas snorts.

“You have a dirty mind, Winchester.” he remarks, leaning back to look at Dean properly in the poor light.

“Oh c’mon Cas. If you kiss me back I’ll forgive you for shooting me all those times.” Dean says, giving his best puppy dog eyes. Cas huffs but eventually leans forward and pleases Dean’s request.

Dean hums into the kiss, slowly pushing Cas backwards until he’s backed up into the tree that is behind him. “Dean.” Cas warns, once he pulls away. But Dean seals their lips together before Cas can protest any more. Dean tangles his hands in Cas’ dark locks and after a few tugs Cas finally responds and starts moving his own hands up and down Dean’s spine.

Dean’s just about to make his way back down to Cas’ neck when there are two sharp blasts against his thigh. Dean immediately jumps back from Cas who seems to have been hit as well. They both whips their heads around to see who the shooter is.

Dean’s face falls. Sam and Jess erupt into laughter and with one glance at Dean’s face, Cas does too.

“Screw you, Sammy.” Dean huffs, crossing his arms. 

“Oh no. I’m pretty sure Cas is the guy you wanted to screw. And in the middle of the woods, Dean? That’s disgusting.” Sam replies. Jess covers her laughter with her hands and Cas blushes furiously. Well, Dean doesn’t see the blush but he can tell that it’s there.

“Well maybe if you two didn’t interrupt I might’ve!” 

“Dean!” the three voices yell in sync. Dean laughs before walking over and tugging Cas in by the waist.

“Fine. Whatever, you guys win. Cas and I are both out anyway so we’re just gonna head home early.” Dean calls over his shoulder to where Sam and Jess are still standing, paintball guns up and ready to shoot again.

“Are we now?” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear. “Maybe when we finally get there you can make up for shooting me three times and making my stomach ridiculously sore.” Dean chuckles and leans in closer to whisper right back in Cas’ ear.

“Oh, when I’m done with you, your stomach won’t be the only thing that’s sore.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
